Akatski's Bordello
by Kieshaangel
Summary: On his 15th birthday, she was gone, 2 years later she came back. She was an Hieress, he was the son of a former billion dollar company. He loves her, she simply can't remember him. His friends say forget her, but he can't, she wants to remember him x.X.x


**I DON'T OWN NARUTO, BUT I SO WISH I DID! **

**PROLOGUE**

_I meet her in the Akatski bordello one night. She was the star and the most beautiful girl I'd ever seen. She looked around my age, or maybe a little bit younger like 13. Yet she looked so much older, her dark blue hair almost black. Her pale eyes staring deep into your soul, her smile was like a drug and her voice made the angels ashamed of their own. All in all she was, no she is beautiful._

_Her name was Hinata, the princess of the bordello. Her best friend, Sakura, was equally as talented and attractive, Hinata had my heart. Her personality, her beauty, her intelligence; her mother must be proud. She had me under her spell, I had to have her. And so, unfortunately, did many others. She was the star, a mythical creature the most elegant of all and that's why everyone wanted her._

_I had the privilege to spend the night with her. I was 14 and that's what my dad always said to me; "You can find love anywhere like me and your mother, she was my maid remember. Kiba always stay focused on what you want." My mother simply agreed up until her dying day. My sisters, brother and I live together while my dad works abroad. This has been going on for around 2 years, since my mother died. I went to the Akatski Bordello every month to see her and to simply be with her, my attraction to her was undeniably obvious. _

_I missed 1 year and when I returned she'd left. Both her and her friend had returned home. They where adopted by her Hinata's cousin, Neji Hyuuga. The apparent princess of the magic, and me the Prince of the night beast. Although she acted as the princess of the night she was the queen of my heart. _

I rose up from my sleep with my brother Akamaru sleeping over my feet. _Damn kid won't stay in his room, and why is he so heavy!_

"Master Kiba, breakfast shall be in 10 minutes, your uniform is hung up inside the 3rd wardrobe and your shoes have been polished and placed before the front door. Also your friends Shikamaru and Naruto are down stairs devouring the food so I'd advise you to hurry." Lily my personal maid she also like the little sister I always wanted. She's a brunette like me, her eyes are naturally green but she wears contacts in to make them all different colours. Today she's wearing red for god knows why. Her hair is always tidied up into a bun when she's on duty. She lives with me and my sisters and little brother. I've known her since I was like 6 we grew up together, her parents died so we took her in. But Lily being Lily thought that if she stayed here without helping she'd be in the way, so she became our maid, well my maid.

I rolled Akamaru off of my legs and stepped into my shower. I don't have any idea how I'm going to cope in school. Neji is now in all my classes and I know I'm going to suffer. I can't tell him about what I did to his little cousin or what others have done to her friend. Neji considers them both as his little sister. Along side his actual sister Hanabi Hyuuga, she is the most annoy creature to ever disgrace this earth. Yet as irritating as she is she's hilarious. She's the only girl I know that would walk into the boys' toilet and pick a fight with choji. I respect her for her strength and she knows that much. She hates Neji almost as much as I envy him. Although they're siblings they can't stand each others company. It's pretty funny when they're paired up with each other for class assignments. They live together yet, they do absolutely no work.

I stepped out of the shower; dried off and changed into my black blazer, Black pants trousers and of course my white shirt and black tie. My school hates me. They don't want us to have any chance with dealing in different environments of the outside world. I walked into my dinning room to be greeted by Lily holding a tray out.

"Here, this is all I could save, they're animals" She giggled. I smiled taking the food and ran into the living room to eat it, fried eggs, sausages, bacon and baked beans. A British breakfast, the cooks must really be getting bored.

"Hey Kiba can I have some?" A smiling voice said greeting my ears.

"Well hi to you too Naruto, oh I'm fine and you?" I replied sarcastically while devouring the food before his hand could penetrate the imaginary force field I had around it. He yelled and I returned the gesture.

"Your both so damn loud, it's too early for this" A sleepy voice echoed through the room. Shikamaru the dark night himself, Lord knows why he's always so tired. Probably because of his girlfriend, wont let him get a wink of sleep, She has too much phone credit to burn and poor Shikamaru has to deal with it.

"Let's go guys school starts in like 10 minutes ago. Huh… oh well" Naruto said staring at his watch. "We should go, cause you all know what my grandmothers like. She'll kill us in front of the whole school. And I don't really wanna die." Naruto said calmly but we could blatantly see the fear in his voice and hear it just as well in his voice.

We arrived into the school drive way and broke into a flat out sprint splitting up to arrive at our home rooms.

"I am here" I panted while I pretty much fell through the door. I looked up to see the whole class contain their giggles. "Huh typical Kakashi isn't even here. How many want to bet that he's reading porno?" I announced causing the whole class to simply erupt in laughter except Neji though I could see why for once what I just send isn't that funny.

"Oh Kiba, your wrong I was collecting our new student. So will you please sit down?" He said coldly. _Oh that's right Anko burnt his porno's in front of his very eyes the recorded it and then put it on YouTube_. That single video collected more than 30, 000, 000 hits. I watched it around 60 times and put it on my facebook page. I've never seen someone's face turn so white, he put the Uchiha's to absolute shame, they looked like roses compared to Kakashi's face.

I sat down next to Neji and stole his conversation away, the conversation being Ino and Ten Ten, and Ten Ten being his girlfriend. Lord knows why.

"Now if you'll all settle down and meet our new student" Kakashi almost cried "You can come in now Miss Hyuuga." And she did. _No frikin' way_. I'm not sure whether or not Neji saw my reaction but Ten ten, and decided to poke my arm.

"Hey" She whispered, her voice concerned, my face must have looked like Kakashi's when his precious books got burnt. "You okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine" I replied fixing my face to it's usual smiling. _Why? Dear Lord why? This year is going to be absolute hell._

WELL I HOPE YOU LIKE THE 1ST CHAPTER, PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW.

x.X.x


End file.
